choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Man Mountain/Potential Update on Chapter Appearances - Please Comment
Please note that this is just a potential update, meaning that there are things yet to be decided. And so if anyone has a suggestion or doesn't feel like something needs to be in there or feels like some things could be moved around, please don't hesitate to comment below. Chapters The task of filling out which characters have been in which chapters, is a fairly easy task. However, there are certain cases where sometimes it is not so straight-forward; in addition to that, there is also the case of knowing the layout in which these chapter appearances should be formatted in. Below is a guide showing how to format them. If a character appears in a book that is a standalone book, then the following is an example of the formatting used for that character: For people using SourceEditor: Chapters 'Series/Book: The Heist: Monaco' * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se (Determinant) This is the result of the above, as well as a guide for people using VisualEditor: Chapters Series/Book: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se (Determinant) There is also a way to format books that are a part of a series, they are the following. For people using SourceEditor: Chapters Endless Summer Endless Summer, Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We’ve All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It’s What You’re Meant For (Credit Only) * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to be the Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant to End Like This * Chapter 16: Here’s to Adventure This is a result of the above, as well as an example for people who use VisualEditor: Chapters Endless Summer Endless Summer, Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We’ve All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It’s What You’re Meant For (Credit Only) * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to be the Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant to End Like This * Chapter 16: Here’s to Adventure Now I'm sure you have seen the tags in brackets/parentheses, these are to clarify in what capacity the characters have appeared in the chapter. However, the definitions can sometimes get a bit muddled and so here are the definitions to make sure everyone is on the same page *'Determinant' - If this character only appears in a chapter if you use choose a diamond choice or a certain path, then this is the tag you use after the title of the chapter. *'Off-Screen' - If this character appears only over the phone or via a call of any kind, then this is the tag you use after title of the chapter. *'Credit Only' - This is the trickiest one. If you know that a character is in a chapter but they are not seen and only if they are mentioned to be in 'that' scene, can you use this tag after the title of the chapter. *'Mentioned' - If this character is mentioned by another character and/or by the monologue, then this is the tag you use after the title of the chapter. *'Text/Letter' - If this character is only shown in that chapter, texting or having written a letter, then this is the tag you use after the title of the chapter. Category:Blog posts